riskofrainfandomcom-20200222-history
Unstable Watch
for |embryo = Doubles duration to 14 seconds. |unlockchar = Global |unlockdesc = Complete the first stage in under 5 minutes. |rarity = Rare |pickup = Pause time for 7 seconds. }} The Unstable Watch is a item in Risk of Rain that can pause time for 7 seconds. __TOC__ for |ShippingMethod = |OrderDetails = Doesn't work at all..! Sometimes it keeps time fine, and sometimes it sends me for a tizzy! I can be watchin' (haha) it and I'll see it jump 10 seconds, sometimes 15. No matter what I do it keeps doin' it, and I have no idea why. Luck for ya! I gotta go sit down.. feelin a bit tired.. |OrderDetailsRightMargin = }} Tactics Character Synergies ---- Item Synergies ---- Using Unstable Watch with 8 Rapid Mitosises shortens waiting time to 6.7 seconds which makes it possible to freeze time forever. Considering this, runs with Command artifact are significantly easier. Remember that Providence's second phase (Wurms) is immune to this effect! Trivia Bugs In multiplayer, if one player dies and the other uses this item near their corpse, the dead player's character will appear temporarily as if alive, but unable to move or use abilities. Disappears when effect ends. If the Unstable Watch is activated in the same second an Imp Vanguard starts spawning (eg. exactly on the 10 minute mark), multiple portals will appear, spawning multiple Purple Imps and Imp Vanguards. Be careful if you decide to do this as a massive group of imp spawns, if killed all at once with Area of Effect damage can cause the game to crash due to too many entities being spawned at once. This bug will also happen if the Unstable Watch is activated at 0 seconds through the use of Enigma. After the Providence fight if the player uses the item and activates the teleporter while under effects of the item the ticking sound will continue throughout the final scene, the credits and the main menu. The sound will play until you start a new game which will stop the ticking sound as if the 7 seconds was over and slowly start playing the level music however the game can still glitch out such as spawning bosses and some parts of the stage may not load correctly allowing one to pass through some platforms and the ground sometimes making the teleporter unreachable. Gallery References Notes This item does not stop the timer on scaling difficulty time, items with timing and wall buttons. For example; * The scaling difficulty will increase by 7 seconds. Unconfirmed * Chargefield Generator can wear out while time is stopped. * The buttons towards the right on dried lake can toggle off. While Providence and his shadow in his First and Third Phases are quite vulnerable to the Unstable Watch, the Gilded Wurms summoned in the Second Phase of the fight are not affected at all. This could be a possible bug, as they are the only bosses in the game immune to the Unstable Watch. Interesting fact: If you get this from the nano-chest with 50 small enigmas and 4 rapid mitosis, the cooldown is ~2 seconds. The remaining duration stacks, not refreshes, so you can have a very long period of stopped time even after you stop using the item. In addition, if you use it before you die and start a new game before the time runs out it still effects the new game It takes 8 rapid mitosis in order to make the cooldown of this item less than the duration for constantly frozen time. es:Unstable Watch